


Kahina Femi

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2016 [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat, F/M, M/M, Pet POV, Phil Coulson/Others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahina Femi will find Phil Coulson someone to share his life with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kahina Femi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jmathieson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/gifts).



> Prompt - Clint/Coulson, no powers AU, Clint works at an animal shelter, Phil is there to adopt a cat

Kahina Femi, Seventh of her Name, is ready for “Forever home.” She’d faced her seven trials and was freed from a horrid prison by Philip Coulson, who was known as Phil. He was her person, and just about perfect. He gave excellent rubs and gave her the very best of the cat food. Granted, it wasn’t as good as the food he had, but he often shared that.

There was one problem and that was Phil was lonely for something a bit more than her companionship. Kahina had vowed to do something about that. She was special being seventh born of her mother’s seventh litter. This would be something she could do for Phil. She could find him a partner that was perfect for him.

The problem was that Phil had an off and on thing with his friend Nick. It was more of a friendship than a romance. They had been stuck in a rut in a place where they were they were more than friends, but less than romantic partners. Kahina could see that they would remain stuck in their rut unless something was done to break it. The opportunity came when Nick and Phil’s other friends were over. Kahina wound herself around Nick’s feet, sharing her future sensehim, so that he could see just how good it would be with Maria. she did the same thing with Maria, though she tripped Maria into Nick. That was the end of Nick and Phil’s friends with benefits.

The next suitor was Pepper, who seemed to be a good match. However, both Phil and Pepper were devoted to their careers. It would be easy for Phil and Pepper with romance that was scheduled. Kahina used the fact that she was still relatively new and pretended that when Phil left that she was far lonelier than she actually was. Phil felt guilty about leaving her alone and when Pepper did say. Kahina climbed all over Phil, interrupting them, and making herself at home on the guest pillow. Kahina would have liked to have claim responsibility for the break up, but really Pepper and Phil decided that their was no passion in their relationship.

Audrey, a concert cellist, was the next woman Phil brought home. She was sweet, but was nor appropriate for Phil. Kahina presented her with several dead birds and rodents in the morning she stayed after. Audrey couldn’t handle Kahina’s gifts.

The fourth was Melinda, another friend of Phil’s. Phil was heartbroken by his break up with Audrey and Melinda was heartbroken by the death of her husband. Kahina hesitated about trying to break them up, because they could be an excellent couple, it was the case of the wrong time. If they got together later after they healed, then it would be nice. Kahina struck while Melinda was sleeping, jumping up to the top of the headboard, before leaping down, claws out. She then raced out of the bedroom. It ended up waking up both Phil and Melinda. Eventually, Melinda and Phil broke up.

Kahina loved Phil’s next choice, unfortunately, he was one of the people that was cursed with being allergic. Steve was excellent and he tried so very hard to control his allergies, but ultimately, Steve broke up with Phil. Phil understood and they agreed to remain friends.

The sixth was Rosalind. Kahina couldn’t believe this choice of woman. She worked as much as Pepper, but she was so much more cutthroat than the other woman. There was more chemistry between her and Phil. She attempted the mouse trick, but Rosalind didn’t care. It was only when Kahina attacked Rosalind’s shoes and purse that a reaction was achieved. A few accidents and Rosalind declared that it was her or Kahina. Phil chose Kahina.

Thankfully, Phil had remained friends with Steve and also with Steve’s group of friends. Kahina knew that Sam, a friend of Steve’s, was the best choice for Phil. He was so like Steve, except not allergic to her. He was perfect. Phil apparently thought so as well, because he started seeing someone that Steve would hint at when he risked a visit.

When Phil announced he was having a party and that his new boyfriend was coming over as well. Kahina was mewed happily at him.

They day of the party came and while Kahina was happy when Sam walked in the door, she was less than happy when her prison guard also arrived. She glared at him while bestowing her welcome on Sam and her selected favorites. She then left the humans and then went to take a nap.

She awoke to two voices in the apartment. Kahina strolled out too see if she could talk Phil into giving her a bite to eat. She froze as she saw the prison guard helping Phil clean up. She sat down, wrapping her tail around her feet, and glared.

“Hello beautiful,” Phil cooed when he saw her. “You remember Clint, don’t you?”

Kahina most certainly did.

Clint turned and glanced at her. “I think she does, Phil, probably remembers that I was on the other side of the bars.”

“You fed her and took care of her until I could find her,” Phil said, looking at him.

Clint smiled, looking at Phil. “That doesn’t mean she doesn’t think of me that way.”

“Well, I’m glad you were there,” Phil said.

Clint smiled. “I’m glad you took her home.”

Kahina regarded the pair of them as she considered her options. Clint was not her choice and she decided he needed to be tested.

Over the next few weeks, she brought Clint gifts of dead birds and received minimal reactions. Clint slept through her pouncing on him from above or woke up only to fall asleep. She even tried going under the sheets to attack him and he didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t care when she messed with his shoes. Kahina tried to make Phil feel guilty for leaving, which resulted in Clint bringing his dog over when he came to stay for the weekend. She tried everything she could think of and Clint shrugged it off. She went after his shoes one more time and it resulted in Phil finding it and scolding her.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” Phil said, trying to clean Clint’s shoes. “I don’t know why she does this.”

“It’s okay, the shoes were old anyway,” Clint said.

“Still…”

Clint laughed as he wrapped his arms around Phil and nuzzled the back of his neck. “Phil, she’s your family. Not going to get mad at her, just like you don’t get mad when Lucky steals your pizza. I should know by now that I need to put my shoes in a closet.”

Phil sighed, twisting to steal a kiss. “Thank you.”

Kahina watched this from where she’d hidden from Phil. She didn’t want to be scolded by her human, but she had been and had deserved it. She’d tried to push Clint away with every trick she new, but he refused to leave Phil. Phil was happy with Clint and Clint acknowledged that she was superior to him. Kahina curled up and decided that when she woke up, she’d treat Clint better (though not that idiot dog of his).


End file.
